Mama Harley: Bud & Lou
by Crestpha
Summary: Shorts from the point of view of Bud and Lou. (The babies)


P.O.V. (point of view)

Bud and Lou

**Mama &amp; Papa:**

"Babies!" Mama squeals as she and Papa enter the compound that we are (most likely) temporarily calling home. She does a few cartwheels over to us and we stand ready for our hugs and kisses. Mama uses a special face cream that doesn't make us sick so we can give her kisses on the cheek like she does to us. "I got you boys somethin' ex-tra special for din-din tonight~" She tells us as she ruffles our hair and runs off to the kitchen. Soon the kitchen is filled with smells of meat and the special sauce she cooks it in that we like so much.

Papa scowls at the kitchen doorway,

"Harls! I told you not to spoil them anymore!" He yells. Mama's voice comes back-

"Mr. J! The babies are probably starvin'! We left 'em alone all night, my poor babies." She pops her head out and motions for us to come in. We chuckle bouncing and racing to get in first. My brother wins and so Mama gives him the first lick of the spoon she uses to drape the sauce onto the pan. She gives me the second and soon she's turned back to cooking. Papa comes in after us and sits at the head of the kitchen table. He is still scowling, which he seems to do a lot of when Mama or other two-leggeds aren't looking at him. My brother goes over and gives his leg a nudge, and Papa's hand comes out to pat him on the back, while Mama's own free hand comes and gives me a little stroke on the ear. Papa gives a small smile and when she turns to him his face is back to the tight teeth baring position we recognize as his work face.

**We first met Mama:**

Papa, before we called him that and before Mama, was a strict leader. He wanted to be a pack leader even though he wasn't a girl! (Imagine that!) He took my brother and me from a zoo and trained us from cubs to protect him and fetch things. He forgot to feed us a lot, which wasn't to bad, and sometimes he hit us (that was real annoying) but he was because he was really strict and we needed to learn! Then he brought home Mama. Mama was haughty at first, but all smiles! Just like Papa likes. Papa was kind of weird around her at first, like he was trying to figure her out and still keep his work face. Then she said something and he got mad at her—he told us to attack her. We were going to, too but then she looked at us and lost her smile. Her smell changed to something dominant and she ordered us to sit. Instinct said to do as she said. Papa didn't know what to do, and neither did we.

Mama marched up to us, stuck out her hips and crossed her arms—daring us to come at her. I looked at my brother and he looked at me, and we knew that Mama was a real pack leader. She suddenly smiled real big, like Papa's work face but her's was real.

"Well aren't you the cutest wittle _BABIES_!~" before she reached down and hugged us tightly around the neck. From then on Mama was 'Mama' and Papa was 'papa.'

Mama moved in real soon after that. She brought clothes, and toys and so many books! Books that had pictures of others like us on the cover. She read them and started making food that we like. She groomed us, and loves us so much! Mama is like an angel—that's what one of the other two-legged said. She pretty by two-legged standards and she's nice to them when they give her and us respect. Mama is great.

**Mama, why?:**

Mama let's Papa push her around, and hit her, and other stuff. She smiles and takes it. Sometimes she argues, but in the end, she always folds to Papa. The first time he hit her, we didn't know what to do—attack Papa? Do nothing? Or what?

We settled to growl at Papa, but Mama yelled at us "no back-talk to Papa!" So we had to run off and hide until they finished arguing. No one else but Papa could do that to her though—if anyone else tried she'd kick them to the curb or beat them to the ground, and if she was bored then we'd get a new chew toy. Mama never let them hurt us again, and made it so we could stand up to any of them (even Papa if she wasn't looking). Mama can even fight with the B-man! So why does Mama let Papa hurt her? Why does she smile and tell us that she loves him even though he hurts her? We love Papa too, but Mama should be in charge! Papa shouldn't hurt Mama…

So, please Mama, why?

**Mama and Papa take trips:**

Sometimes Papa gets arrested, and sometimes (Even more than Papa it seems) Mama gets arrested too. When that happens, the other two-leggeds take care of us… or at least they are supposed too. They, like Papa, sometimes forget to feed us. They mostly leave us to our own devices, which we're used too. Sometimes everyone gets arrested and then the animal control takes us away. Mama taught us to be on our best behavior when everyone gets arrested because other wise we might get sent somewhere bad—like the first time.

The first time we got taken away, they were going to put us 'down.' Which is code for kill us… Mama broke in and tore the whole building to shreds! She saved us and let us chew-up the mean two-leggeds before we went home. After that she taught us a bunch of two-legged language and taught us to be real nice so we get sent to a zoo or a habitat until she or Papa comes to get us.

When Mama is home she plays with us and takes us for walks sometimes we get to go to work with—Papa takes us to work, too. The other two-leggeds just try to avoid us outside of giving us food. It's real boring like that, but its okay because Mama and Papa come back eventually.

Mama calls being arrested 'taking a trip.' We think she means it's a vacation. We guess that it kind of is, cause we don't have to work and stuff. But it's a lot more fun with Mama and Papa.

**Our trip to the Gotham Zoo:**

We got sent to the zoo a couple of times. We don't really like it. The other hyenas don't do much and they think we're weird for missing Mama and Papa. A couple of times they zoo two-leggeds tried to get us to mate with the females but they think we're two submissive. We think they're too submissive—but we can't say that cause then we'll start a fight and Mama said to be nice to girls.

"Remember boys, ladies are to be treated with respect. You never start a fight with a lady—got it?" and we get it. Mama is always right!

Mama came and got us from the zoo soon after the incident where they gave the lot of us hormones and urged us to go at it. She was pissed. Said they violated our rights and made them give all of us a treatment to stop it.

"THEY'RE BABIES! BABIES SHOULDN'T BE HAVING BABIES YET!" she yelled at them as she broke one of their noses against a desk. We got a special dinner that night, and the girls didn't think we were submissive anymore… but they did call us crazy. Now when we go back they stay away from us... we're not sure how we feel about that yet.

**Mama's best friend:**

Sometimes we get to stay with Aunt Ivy. She gave us medicine so that we wouldn't get sick around her. We have to careful around her plants, but other than that, she's very chill about what we do. She smells nice and she takes good care of Mama. She and Mama make a great team.

**Mama's daughter:**

Mama had a two-legged baby. She smells funky but we like her. We have to be really careful with her because she is a two-legged. Mama says she's our sister. She has to stay with Mama's sister. When we go to visit, she is always bigger than the last time. Papa doesn't know about her, and Mama cries about it sometimes…

_Author Note:_

_I don't know if I'll write anymore of this, but I hope readers enjoy! I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling. It's not really accurate to the full Harley Quinn (from Batman) storyline… but I tried. -anythingiwanttowatch_


End file.
